


Danganronpa x reader one-shots

by Tori_kun1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_kun1/pseuds/Tori_kun1
Summary: Danganronpa x reader One-Shots woooo
Relationships: Dangan Ronpa Ensemble/Reader, Dangan ronpa/reader - Relationship, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble/Reader, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Danganronpa x reader one-shots

Hi hi!

I'm here to do some danganronpa One-Shots!

But before I get into anything can I ask to leave your triggers and bad characters? So I can put trigger and character warnings at the beginning of chapters. Can you put them on this part as well, sorry if this is a lot.

So, finally onto to the one-shot stuff.

Here's what I'll do!

🌸Fluff  
🍋Nsfw (although I'm a beginner)   
☁️Angst  
💙Fluffy angst  
💚Lime, or whatever is the modern version is  
🌤️Hurt-comfort  
🦝Platonic 

I will do basically anything, these are just prompts for requests and the genres I can remember. 

I mainly do male readers or gender-neutral readers. This is mainly a trans thing, but female readers won't be entirely excluded! Don't worry!

For characters I'll do all boys except for Izuru Kamakura, Haji Towa, Suichi Sahara and thh Byakuya Togami. Although most of the thh boys may get a little bit of a fast-pass due to me being a simp. 

All of Ultra Despair Girls (aside from the Warriors of hope) are off limits for now but may be opened up eventually. Yuta Asahina and Takemichi Yukimaru are exempt. I love these two.

It's the same for the girls, Sakura Ogami, Sonia Nevermind and Tsumugi Shirogane are the three I do. Junko Enoshima, Mikan Tsmuki, Maki Harakuwa and Kaede Akamatsu are off limits. 

Please don't ask why I don't do these characters, they all make me uncomfortable in some way. 

I'm new to V3 so please be patient with me and thh is my favourite and know how to write those characters best so please keep this in mind!

Throuples and those kinds of S/o's due to me being poly myself and also I find them cute.


End file.
